Hope and Archangels
by Every Atom Of Your Existence
Summary: Pairings: Megstiel. The afterlifes people most often think about are Heaven, Hell, and occasionally Purgatory. However, there is a fourth known as the Void, one Meg finds herself in along with Archangel Gabriel. In her journey back home, she tries to come in terms with what she has with Castiel. Love, hate or mutually assured destruction?
1. Gabriel

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. This is a merely a fan based piece of Fiction. Contains Megstiel and a friendship between Gabriel and Meg. Review after reading please?

Meg's eyes flung open as she leaped to her feet. She hadn't just vanished like she assumed she would, while her bruises and patches of sore skin had been reverted back to a healthier state. Her hair was still damaged, but she knew she couldn't be picky.

The wind was being nuisance, assaulting her with grains of dirt and biting her skin with flecks of frost.  
The absence of noise wasn't frightening, Meg was a demon. Telling herself this didn't make her heart-beats any calmer.

" A demon afterlife. God is getting soft." She muttered to her self trudging forward in the dark. This territory was not Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory, so what was it? After walking in solitary started to seem in vain, she turned her head up to the sky.

"Hey! Clarence, get your feathery ass down here! I'm exhausted and bored and I want to have some fun with you!" Meg's one-sided conversation with the sky carried on, "I hope you know I'm not praying! I watched over you, you owe me!" Nothing. "Damn it, stop being a little tease! I'm praying to you!" She kicked the dead leaves before slumping herself against a tree. With no one to challenge her, she found herself alone. she detested this ache for companionship, she never felt this alien emotion before.

Then familiar sound of flapping wings pierced the silence, Meg turning around more hopefully than she'll admit.

"Someone has been having a little tantrum. Did you stub your toe or are you just having a bad day?" The voice was drowning in smugness and sarcasm to match her own. This wasn't Castiel. She pulled out her knife, the one she died with.

"Bad day, I wanted to move some furniture but instead I might be moving your carcass into a hole." He chuckled, not at all affected by her threat. The stranger had brown hair reaching slightly above his shoulders with casual clothes that had certainly seen better days.

"Careful with that sharp knife, princess."

"This will be inside you, and I don't mean in a good way, if you don't shut up." This threat also bounced off him.

"I am a archangel and all, but a common black-eyed demon can certainly be the end of me."  
An archangel? She assumed the wings she heard earlier was merely leaves or delirium. She took a defensive stance.

He chuckled, "And apparently you have the hots for one of my brothers. You didn't even bother to ask my permission!" He gave a false pout, laughing afterwards.

We didn't properly introduce ourselves. I'm Meg, and you?" She got along (maybe more than just got along) with an angel before, she at least had to make an attempt. She mentally scolded herself for this thought. What a softie.

"I'm Gabriel. Put that knife away before I have to get my hands dirty, sweetie."  
She was compliant, mostly due to fear.

"Where exactly am I? And cut the flirting."

"When mommy and daddy love each other very much-" Gabriel was met with dissaproving stares. "Not sure myself. Some of my brothers and sisters call it Void. Not much of a big deal."

A/N; I hope it wasn't short or boring and had tons of horrific grammar. Review or Meg will never be reunited with her unicorn, or at least favorite.


	2. Castiel

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
Thanks to those who reviewed or followed. Please review, flamming is immature, and yadda yadda.

Meg narrowed her eyes at Gabriel, "We don't vanish. I think it's a big deal, Gabby." Why God created a afterlife for demons and angels escaped her, and she wasn't planning on staying here long. Meg refused to be beat by Crowley and wanted to order some pizza.

Gabriel snickered, turning to leave. "You have been a interesting demon to hang with, but I got to go. I have a rendezvous."

As he took a step forward, Meg grabbed him by his shoulders pulling him around to face her.  
"I'm the new girl here. Mind showing me around?" Her tone was dripping with impatience and a hint of sarcasm.  
Gabriel just chuckled, ripping himself away from here hold. She frowned, irritated.

"I'm an archangel. And unlike my brother, I don't screw around demons. " He said, glaring at Meg, the mood darkning but his demeanor quickly changed as he laughed, patting her shoulder. "You look stiff. Hell Hound got your tongue?"

"I think I found some one who tells worse jokes than Cas, " She stepped back, "Claren-

He interrupted her, "You sure do talk a lot about him," He wagged his finger to emphasize his point, "Getting dirty with an angel?"

A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks, but Meg just shrugged it off. She already disliked this archangel, but she'd take any company that comes along. Maybe he'll back off and realize Castiel means nothing to her, but she couldn't even fool herself with that. "Be a sport and change the topic Gabby."

"Fine, I'm going where I'm appreciated," He pouted, creating a sad expression on his face.

"That would be hard, who'd give a rat's ass about you? "

"Really? We've only just met and you are already breaking my heart."

Meg blocked out Gabriel's voice thinking to herself. If Castiel died, he would end up here with her? As much as she would like that, wishing Clarence would die was suprisingly hard for her. Where had her selfish self gone?

~On Earth~

After breaking the news to him, Dean waited nervously for his expression was hidden with shadows and for a while he didn't reply.

"I see."  
Castiel was overwhelmed with guilt. If stayed behind, could he have saved her? Or maybe he should of fought Crowley while she took the tablet, he trusted her. He nodded, his stomach felt like it was in knots, while his eyes felt heavier than usual. He then realized something," You drove off as she was killed."

Dean was left in silence as the angel vanished before him.  
"Cas. Cas, Cas, Cas." He sighed, leaving the room as well.

A/N; Sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoyed it, please take the time to review or follow if you did. Otherwise Meg and Gabby will be stuck in the Void for ever.


	3. Garth

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
Thanks to those who favorited, followed or reviewed.

"I'll keep on living! The void, destination for demons and angels of all ages! Come one, come all!"

The knife sled across her skin, crimson rolling away from the wound. Despite this, her face was void of any discomfort. In fact, she giggled, seeming quite pleased with herself. The giggles started off slowly, growing more excited and demented with every slice added to her skin.

"Oh, how far you have fallen! Any further, you'll be one of us! No, not even that! Lucifer!" The knife plunged into her chest, her eyes being illuminated explosively, before her head slumped onto her shoulder. Castiel yanked the knife out of the demon, leaving the sight of young girl bound to a table behind him.

He walked to the exit of the building, where he met up with Garth. "So Cassie, you exorcise her?" Garth's expression was in its usual state of cheerfulness. Sometimes Castiel envied how he can seem so normal while being a hunter.

He nodded, "She has been taken cared of."

"That girl is nice and happy now, I suppose?"

Castiel didn't respond, instead thinking about what her taunts. There is no such thing as "Void", and his lost siblings were wiped from existence, along with a particularly beautiful demon. Beautiful and demon, those words don't belong together, and they never will.

In the Void

Gabriel merely pressed his hand against a demon's forehead, making it drop to the floor with a beam of light. Meanwhile, Meg was fighting in the old fashion style, with her blade. As the last of the demons fell to the pair, She reclaimed her knife from a corspe. "Every day do we have crap coming after us?"

"Every demon and angel that has ever died is here and all, but whatever."

A few days since the duo have met has passed, they were still on shaky ground. Meg found it best to be friends with those at the top of the food chain, so she ignored Gabriel's childness. She still desired company, and the archangels was a nice distraction from the heavy feeling in her heart. She found very quickly that lingering thoughts of Castiel were hard to remove, and maybe she needed Gabriel more than she thought. She decided to confront him with a question.

"Gabby, is it possible to bust out of here? I have a unicorn to meet up with."

A/N; Please review, pretty please? Otherwise Meg will be all alone in Void! Oh, and what do you think of the Castiel-Garth team up? Yes, the Winchester's role will be expanded later.


	4. Meg

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, or following. Please no flames or Giant Squids Of Anger.

Gabriel grinned foolishly, "I've never seen anyone leave before, and Clarence and Unicorn? I didn't think you were so infatuated with Cas."

Meg gnashed her teeth, "I have nicknames for everyone, Gabriella." Maybe emasculating his name would shut him up, but with this archangel, she highly doubted it. His constant teasing was growing repetitive, and the same time, stressed her. Ignoring her comment, an array of colorful cakes and candies appeared upon a neat table, to which Gabriel pulled himself a seat.

"Want some?"

"Whatever," She said as two attractive women appeared next to Gabriel, feeding him sweets. The sight repulsed Meg, " I bet you couldn't get a real girl to be that friendly to you.

The women continued kissing and clinging on to Gabriel. "Ladies, looks like some one's jealous."

"Keep telling yourself that, it'll help you sleep better." She glared disgustingly at him. The archangel snapped his fingers, and Meg immediately felt someone grab onto her wrist. She was spun around, her eyes meeting with blue ones. She was so caught up in them, she didn't hear the cruel chuckles coming from behind her. It was Castiel, well at least it looked like him. She felt her heart thumping inside her chest, as he leaned forward. Just one inch away from her..The figure vanished with a second snap. After taking a few moments to absorb the horrid prank Gabriel had pulled on her, she ran up to him, pressing the blade to his neck. All her respect for him seemed to disappear in an instant, she applied more pressure.

He tried to keep his cheerful demeanor on, but you can tell he was at least a bit afraid, "What are you waiting for, princess?" She was hyperventilating, if looks could kill.

Gabriel felt the coldness of the blade leave his skin.  
Meg still appeared furious, but more tone downed than seconds before, "Gabby, please stop fucking around."  
She backed off, giving Gabriel a bit if space. What a child he was, but something inside her advised against ending him. She advanced ahead step, by step, planning on eventually leaving the archangel behind. Meanwhile, he contemplated whether or not he went a bit far.

A/N; Review or something if you enjoyed, sorry for such a short chapter. I'm sorry if I made Gabriel sound unappealing here. Gabriel can't make the real Castiel appear, just saying if you where confused


	5. Mr Fizzles

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I would like to thank all that reviewed, favorited or followed. Enjoy.

Garth differed greatly from the Winchesters. He was quirky, and cheerful, while not endangering the task at hand. The hunter could also be serious and wise enough to find break throughs in cases. He was using one of his special skills right now, speaking to traumatized children. Castiel was not trusted with this, knowing him, the angel would say something upsetting. Garth was talking in this ridiculous voice while working a sock puppet called Mr. Fizzles. The child was trembling, lacking the ability to create fluent sentences without being interrupted by a sob.

"It was- no, it's not-" The boy choked up again. Garth shook his head, getting up to leave. He did not want to distress the child any longer, and believed waiting for time to pass would be for the best. The angel accompanied to him to the door, glaring at him.

"We need this information. The abominations could take it before we can. Skipping out on this opportunity would not be wise."

"That little boy is scared enough as it is.  
We are here to help people."

Castiel insisted on, "This is for the greater good." Garth gripped the door knob, sighing.

In the Void

Meg had left Gabriel behind her, as much as she hated it, she wanted to go back. The stupid little angel had certainly grown on her. She was pacing her steps, there wasn't any use exhausting herself, especially when she didn't have a destination in mind. Meg had already decided she wasn't going to call back Gabriel, and if he came back, it would be on his own terms.

With a slight rustling of the dead leaves on the floor, a silhouette came into her sight. She puffed, pulling out her knife. The shadow didn't seem particularly sinister, in fact it looked like a child. She anxiously waited for the thing to move in closer.

A/N: Do not flame, please review. If not, Castiel will be subjected to the terror that is Mr. Fizzles.


	6. Hester

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Enjoy._

A sweet scent was carried out by the wind, twinkling water hit by light coursed steadily down the lake, inhabited by koi.  
Gabriel was standing before Hester, the two exchanging looks. "I see you're making the same mistakes as Castiel and the Winchesters." Her tone would of been intimidating to anyone else, but Gabriel just chuckled lightly.

"Getting jealous over me?"

She arched her brows, her lips curling into a frown."You are instructed to kill any demons you run into. This is our paradise, and we will not tolerate any disobedience."

He smirked at her, before busting out in laughter, "Honey, I make the rules. Maybe it's the fact I'm an archangel or simply because you where killed by a black-eyed demon."

Hester screeched out, angered. Her voice then lowered into a mutter, "Why do you always associate yourself with filth? First the pagan gods and now a demon whore."

"The question is, why are all the bird-brains hogging Void? The demons wanna play too!" At that moment, she would have killed him, but was stopped from this only because she knew she would've been easily overpowered. Instead, she grounded her teeth.

"The Void was our world, God sought out to give us our own paradise. Then the abominations snuck into here, soiling this land with their every breath!" Hester appeared slightly crazed, shaking Gabriel as she said this. Yet again, the archangel grinned.

"Maybe angels and demons are both here because God doesn't give a crap about either of them."

~With Meg~

The thing had walked completely out of the shadows. It had the appearance of a freckled young girl, dressed in a plaid dress with black buckled shoes. The "girl" tilted her head, giggled, and then skipped over to Meg. She began poking her in the stomach, "Hello! I've been looking for you for a while now!" She smiled sweetly, then her eyes flickered black.  
"I'm Alicia, miss Masters."

Meg figuring killing then asking question would be for the best, rose her knife to strike at the girl. Alicia curled into the fetal position on the grown, whimpering. Meg scowled, why did the idea of killing her bothering her now bother? It's just a meat suit, she told herself. She remembered when she would have killed her here and then, child-like or not. Damn you Castiel.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this, review or something. Please no flames.


	7. Dean

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors. Thank you, to those who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. I also apologize for the lack of Gabriel in here. He will return, I promise!

Meg relaxed her arm, beginning to analyze how much of a threat Alicia really could be. The girl was black-eyed, choosing a child to posses, so her physical strength probably wasn't going to top Meg's. With a exasperated sigh escaping her lips, Meg roughly pulled the girl up to her feet.

Alicia clapped her hands excitingly, "It's so wonderful to finally meet a demon with manners! My mother said if a demon lacks it's properness, to give it a nice lick of salt."

By her mother, did she mean Lilith? Lilith could definitely be the end of her. Demons like referring to those superior to them as parents, and she was pretty up there in strength. Slightly curious, she asked, "Who is your mother? She really shouldn't let you run around by yourself." Meg rolled her eyes, waiting for the puny girl to reply.

"Mother said I shouldn't talk to strangers, Miss Masters."

She frowned, "I'm not a stranger, especially when you go around calling me "Miss Masters". So speak up pipsqueak."

Alicia grinned childishly, before skipping back into the darkness.

"Gabriel, maybe you should get your ass back here."

~With Castiel~

"I apologize for disappearing for so long."

Dean Winchester turned around to face the angel. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I certainly wasn't in hell, Dean."

"But why do you keep skipping out on us for so long?"

"I found a hunter's address in Bobby's book, and went there."

Dean sighed, shaking his head.  
"You've been working with other hunters while we have the most important task on hand?"

"You didn't pray."

"What? Shouldn't you assume that we needed your ass here? God damn it, Cas!"

"You should have told me that." The angel flew off before Dean could think of a reply.

"Freaking angels."

A/N: Thank you for reading!  
Please no flames.


	8. Koi

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Thank to those who read, reviewed, followed or favorited. I have been told that my chapters should be longer, so I will try to extend the length.

The sound of Gabriel's flapping wings met Meg's ears about an hour after she had called for him.

"Taking your sweet time, Gabriella?" She snickered, her head turning slightly to catch a glimpse of the archangel. He stood behind her, appearing nonchalant with a lollipop in his mouth. "I didn't call you because I wanted you here. Just to answer a question." Gabriel frowned, obviously she was still hostile over his joke, which he personally thought wasn't as much of a deal as she was making it out to be.

"Hm..The answer to your question is 42. Good day, missy." Meg turned around, with a piercing stare targeted towards him.

"Don't be a smart ass, Gabby." She said. She was making an effort to not sound upset, but a little of it seeped into her tone. Her clothes was caked in mud, along with her stringy hair. Dirt particles stuck to her greasy skin and under her nails. Needless to say, she wasn't in the best condition. She was walking by herself for several days before she had called him back here. On the other hand, Gabriel's frayed apparel had been repaired, and he looked fresh.

Another reason why Meg disliked this archangel.

"Fine." He gave a pout, "Your wish is my command, princess."

"Whatever Gabby. Have you seen Lilith around here? I want to congratulate her for being dead."

He shook his head, then he let out a chuckle. "So, you wanna be one of Lilith's posse? I thought I was doing well."

"You can leave now."

"Now, why would I do that after you prayed for me to come?"

"Shut up, you prick." She sneered.

Gabriel grinned, sticking his tongue out, resembling a small child. "Don't I get a 'welcome back'?"

"You can get a punch in the face if you want."

"I was going to take you on a little field trip somewhere, but whatever. I am an angel who knows all the best places here."

Meg frowned, "The best places? All I see are crappy trees." At that moment, Gabriel teleported them.

Meg was shocked to look at a sight other then decay. The sun was shining on a lake, with nice koi fish swimming around.

She immediately went to it, splashing water onto her dried up skin.

"Where are we?"

"This, is "Paradise". I know, a cheesy name, but my siblings insisted on it. It's the part of the Void that sucks less."

"How come you aren't here all the time?"

"My little sister is really irritating, and I need a break from all the hard asses."

"How did you die?"

"That's a bit sudden. Shouldn't you buy me dinner first?" Meg huffed at him.

"Luci was having a very bad day apparently.

Meg closed her eyes, sighing.

"Okay then."

~With Garth~

"Mr. Fizzles knows when you are being bad!" Garth manipulated his puppet clad hand to give Mr. Fizzles a intimidating look. Well, intimidating to children, Castiel just stared at it oddly. He didn't understand why Garth was pretending the sock was a sentient being, even more so why he was wearing it on his hand. Castiel assumed the human's custom was to wear the cloth on their feet.

"I swear! It's not my fault.. Toby gave it to me! It was for fun!" The child said worriedly, holding a leather bound book in his grasp.

Garth pried it out of his arms, flipping through the pages. "Mr. Fizzles wants to know where you got such a thing."

"I already said it was Toby!" Castiel and Garth went on to speak to this Toby, as they had already collected all the information they could from this child.

Toby was a sickly child in appearance. His hair was oiled, matted with dirt while his skin was a pale shade of green, with several creases in his forehead for a young child. He trudged to the door, his back slumped, when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened it, letting the to "FBI" officers in before they could explain why they were there. "I am Toby Grainer... What do you want..?"His voice was nothing more than a weak grumble. He found a seat, flopping himself onto it.

"We are the FBI, I am-"

"Get the point already.. I'm bored."

"Alright the point is," Garth slid Mr. Fizzles onto his hand, "I was told that you were doing something baaaad!"

Toby glared at the sock, then back up to Garth.

"Seriously?"

"Why did you summon a demon at your friend's house, Toby?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, shits and giggles? I got that book from my little sister Alicia..."

Castiel remembered a demon he tortured using that name.

"But she's dead." Garth was heartbroken over how emotionless Toby said this.

Castiel interjected into their conversation, "Where did your sister get the book?"

"I don't know..."

"I need to know." Castiel's voice hardened.

The boy shrugged his shoulders again, they where at another dead end.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, and party on Garth! No flames! Please review, otherwise Mr. Fizzles will die. Oh and if you enjoyed this, some other good Megstiel fics are Myparachute's TickTock and Allonsy-Castiel's The Gaurdian angel.

*ties Mr. Fizzles over pot of boiling lava*


	9. The Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Thank you all that read, reviewed, favorited, or followed. If you are confused, Hester is the angel from 'Reading is fundamental' that almost kills Castiel.

"Just 'okay then'? Why are you here? It's only fair that you tell." Gabriel insisted on even after Meg furrowed her brows. "Come on sweetheart! I bet the story's a killer!"

"I really don't puns, and I don't take flattery." She said, sitting down while sharpening her knife with a nearby stone. She had to admit, the change of scenery was great, the sight of rot was growing old to her.

"Pretty please! I promise not to tell." His voice was reminiscent of a child prying a secret out of a friend. Meg detested this, but gave in, feeling the archangel wasn't going to the change the topic anytime soon.

"The Winchesters."

"The Winchesters? Those thick skulled-morons got the better of you?" Gabriel chuckled.

"I got my ass killed for them and their little tree topper." Her tone was harsh, her eyes wandering off to her knife. It was something to be ashamed of, dying for two humans and an angel, Meg thought. They benefitted more out of their alliance then her, and it was the end of her.

"Well aren't you a special demon! Did too much time with an angel make you forget what you really are?" In response to Gabriel's taunt, she struck his face. This seemed to be to his amusement because he was wearing a smug grin.

"I can do what I want."

"Don't get so offensive! I didn't say it was a bad thing. I think it's cute. Pretty pathetic, but still cute." Gabriel remembered that he should at least make an effort to restrain himself from pushing her too far, but her reactions were simply too satisfying.

"So you fell for this angel and then proceeded to die for him! I've never seen anything like it, and I'm not sure that I want to."

"You should really learn to control your mouth, it's not an attractive quality." She hissed, rising back onto her feet.

"Everything else about me is perfect though! Look at this face."

Her reply was silenced by the flapping of wings.

"What is this..this thing doing here!" It was Hester, who's face was holding a enraged expression.

"She snuck in, so I'm using my painful, yet sexy, interrogation skills on her." He joked, not threatened by the appearance of Hester.

"This is not funny! Smite her already!"

He fixated his glare onto her eyes, "I think someone is forgetting their place. I call the shots. If I wanted to host a demon party here, I can and will do that."

"Gabriel, don't you see what's happening? Think of Castiel and Lucifur, you'll be next!"

Meg giggled, recalling the angel, "Are you not that chick that I iced earlier?"

Her comment overtook Gabriel with fits of laughter, "I knew a black-eyed killed you, but Meg? I thought you where better than that, sis."

"My back was turned, it was a cowardly move." Hester telling him this did nothing to decrease his laughing."My back was turned! I had to get rid of that traitor and my back was turned..."

"Aw, come here let big brother give you a hug,"

"That's absurd, what are you-" He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her towards himself. With the other hand, he plunged his blade into her stomach, light erupting from the wound as he stepped back. She hit the ground with a soft thump.

"Meg, field trip's over."

"But it was just getting fun, Gabby." An imprint of Hester's wings were burned into the ground. It delighted Meg, this angel was talking about the cowardice stabbing one in the back, while she herself had beat a man who refused to fight back bloody. That man she'd almost killed happened to be Meg's favorite angel.

~With Castiel and Garth~

"The book you received from the boy, what information does it hold?"

Garth studied a page, before flipping it over to the next."The pages are real sturdy, I'd say," He sniffs the page, "skin. The handwritting is in English but it's also mixed in with another funny language." Castiel took the book from Garth, to examine it himself. After a brief glance at the page, he knew what the other language was.

"It's Enochian, I believe. I do not understand why this is on Earth, it should be in Heaven." Castiel sounded troubled deeply by this. After studying the book more carefully, a recurring word popped out to him, one that he had heard before, Void.

From the demon Alicia, he'd been told it was a afterlife of sorts. How can a demon's words be the truth while an angel was never informed about it? It wasn't true, Void was make-believe scrawled down by a insane angel into this silly perversion of a book. Meg disappeared along with his fallen siblings.

Author notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review if you did. Otherwise you will be located and hellhounds will be released on you.


	10. Ruby

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, like I don't own hellhounds.

The knife struck the jugular, plunging deep before  
creating a exit wound at the back of the neck.  
Meg yanked the knife forward, the demon sliding  
off and falling roughly onto the dead leaves.  
Gabriel casually licked a lolipop, a demon sprinting  
towards his turned back. He reached out his hand,  
gently tapping the demon's forehead with little effort.  
The demon shreiked in a high pitched manor, pure white light being emitted  
from it's mouth and eyes.  
"Gabby, stop showing off, it makes you look like a  
douche." Meg panted, wiping her knife onto her already soiled shirt.

The archangel chuckled, discarding his candy wrappers.  
"Are you all pissy because you wanted to stay in candyland?"

"Paradise is full of dicks that can actually kill me,  
unlike these asshats," She gestured to the corpses by her feet.  
"Can you poof me up some booze?"

"Sure as long as you're over eighteen." He tossed a bottle of  
tequila over to Meg, who caught it swiftly. She sat by a nearby  
tree, twisting the top off. She took a swig, then proceeded to  
pour it over the bleeding gashes and scratches on her skin.

"Come on, I'm not that much of a prick." Gabriel grinned,  
laying a hand on her shoulder. Her wounds vanished off  
her skin in a instant. She frowned, looking up to the archangel.

"You could off fooled me."

"I'll except that as a thank you."

~Somewhere else~

"That archangel can easily gank both of us, so figure something out."

" I'll make you proud, mummy!" Alicia piped up, "But mummy,  
can I borrow it, pretty please?" She begged with the  
best puppy face she could muster.

"Of course, Honey." The girl's 'mother' unraveled a thin piece of silk cloth, pulling out  
a silver knife, not a flaw on it's impecable blade. She bent over  
gently laying the knife onto Alicia's tiny hand.

"Can you tell me the story of how you freed Luci! That story is always my favorite!"

Ruby smiled, "That's also my favorite."

Author notes: Thank you all that reviewed, favorited, followed, or just simply read. Please leave a review.


	11. Sock Puppets

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, if I did, why would I write fanfiction? I just notice I made an error, where the book is in Enochian than it later says it's in English so I went back and fixed it.

"I reckon we should let the Winchesters know about this Void thing," The rather scrawny hunter took a swig of coffee, "Sounds like their kind of party."

Castiel frowned ever so slightly, "I recall the handwriting in this book. Garzardiel, an insane, tortured sister of mine."  
He said this bitterly, thinking back to Meg, who was also an insane tortured being. It was almost blasphemous to think such an abomination deserves and has an afterlife, and even more so to believe a demon could be something other than an abomination.

" I can read it pretty damn well, asides from the angel scratch."

"She was most certainly an odd one. She preferred human tongue over Enochian, English was one of her favorites. However, telling them of the Void will only be a distraction to the brothers."

"Fine, changing topic." Garth had found it would be for the best to not pursue their conversation in this way any longer. His gut instinct told him the Void was a sensitive topic for the usually stoic angel. Of course he didn't know why, but a hunter like him has great intuition. Maybe there's was an angel girl who Cas particularly liked. For the following moments, nothing was said between the pair, then Garth pulled his accomplice in interrogation , Mr. Fizzles, over his hand.  
"Mr. Fizzles wants to help Cassie. He can tell when you're sad!"

"Dean told me that socks are traditionally worn on feet."

"Mr. Fizzles is not a sock," He pointed the tips of his fingers downward to make the sock puppet appear as if it was disappointed.

"I believe you are mistaken. It shows no signs of life or consciousness."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a downer."

"I do not see what that would change."

Garth reverted his Mr. Fizzles voice back to his normal one, "I personally think this Void business is important, but I'd have to be dumb not to see that it's bothering you. Mind telling me what's up?"

Castiel glared at him, "Nothing, I'm just thinking about my dead family."

"That's pretty vague, anyone in particular?"

"No."

"Okay." Garth sighed.

Author's notes: Thank you for reading, favoriting, reviewing, and following


	12. Russian Roulette

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

"You've kept me long enough, I have a little meeting."

"Be back before curfew," Meg grabbed her knife, tossing it into the air, "You're going to miss all the fun." She caught the knife, smirking.

"I'll live." With this final comment her, he disappeared. That archangel seemed to leave alot, but she'd grown used to it. She decided to take a walk to nowhere, maybe gank a demon or two on the way. She occupied her bored mind with thoughts of what she'd do when she was alive again. This state of daydreaming made her feel less hollow somehow. The delicious expression of pain on Crowley's face when she shoves her knife into his chest or simply ordering pizza with Castiel. Losing herself in these thoughts was something she never expected herself to do although she did it quite often when Gabriel wasn't in her damn business. She continued walking forward, her eyes catching the faintest hint of fire ahead.

"Looks like a party." She mumbled to herself. Curiosity winning over her better judgement, she finally trudged over to the light.

Several demons surrounded a crackling camp fire. The outline of tents were a couple of yards away from them. A plump man in a Hawaiian shirt got up to his feet to greet Meg, "Welcome gal. Ya wanna get back to earth soil, eh? That's why most fellows are here." The stench of cigarette smoke wafted from his mouth as he gave a hearty chuckle.

"Sounds pleasant." She sneered. From personal experience she knew any sort of demon offer was bad news.

"What're ya sources? If ya here then you want to play a game, right?"

"Game? I'm not into foreplay." She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the heavy looks the other demons were giving her.

"It's easy. Just a quick painless game and ya be on earth soil."

"Who am I going to have fun with then?" One game never hurt anyone.

"In hell, there's the infamous buggers everyone yaps about, Lilith, Alastair and Crowley. Purgatory has its own demonic celebrities."

"I'm not impressed, buddy."

"Ever heard of a demon known as Master Roulette?" The demon asked her this like she should know.

"Sounds like a cheap prostitute."

"Never lost one game." It stated this smugly.

"Then why is he dead?" She scoffed.

"Because ten years go by fast when you're having fun. Paul, who is our new guest?" This bulky man seemed to pop up out of thin air. Meg assumed he was what the demon was boasting about. "I play a mean game of Russian roulette, be warned."

Author notes: Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Balthazar

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

"I will know if you try to do something stupid, I am the Trickster after all." Gabriel stated, gnawing on a chocolate bar. In front of him was his British accented brother, a dirty-blonde man wearing a simple V-neck shirt.

"You don't trust me?" He pretended to pout at him, waggling the vibrantly colored disk he was holding in his hand. Balthazar had a knack for "borrowing" angelic artifacts, this time he had taken a communication device. He was now offering it, the angel had proclaimed that it could probably ring up someone who happened to be alive. Gabriel of course was not one to be fooled, untrusting of how truthful his younger sibling was. The device wasn't going to be handed over easily, Balthazar wanted something in return. "All I want is your help smuggling me back into Paradise, then it's all yours."

"I think this would be easier, how about I smite you and take it. See, fair for everyone." It bothered Gabriel that he was at least attempting to get the disk, he had no need for it as there was no one who was still alive he wanted to chat with. Besides from prank calling the Winchesters it wasn't to be any use to him. Maybe it was because he was slightly sympathetic for the demon Meg, who he assumed would be talking to Castiel with it. His orignal motive for associating himself with a demon was to cure his boredom. Angels were all the same, cold, unfunny assholes. Demons on the other hand at least had a drop personality. Even so he had thought he would just mess around with her mind, not go out and do errands for her.

"That would be simpler, but," He grinned devilishly, "I am your brother after all. And then there's the fact you don't know how to operate it."

"I'll figure it out." Gabriel grimaced, finishing up his candy. He would eventually crack how to use the object, he didn't need to be negotiating.

"Can't you just help me out for once? It'll be fun."

"Why can't you just walk in?"

"Because," He said sourly, "Hester kicked me out, I'm pretty sure she has guards."

Gabriel chuckled, Hester had threatened to throw him out on several occasions, all empty threats. Apparently she wasn't shy about booting out the much weaker Balthazar. "What did you do?"

"Prank war." He stated, seemingly proud of himself.

"Too bad I wasn't there."

Author Notes: Thank you for reading. Please review.


	14. Click

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Russian Roulette is a game where one bullet is placed in the chamber of a revolver then the chamber in spinned. Then you take turns pressing the gun to your head and pulling the trigger, who ever doesn't die wins. These instructions are so you understand what is happening in the story, do not try this, unless you are immortal.

The pair of demons had seated themselves onto the moist soil. Master Roulette held a dull revolver in his calloused hands, Meg infront of him. This weapon was unique, in the place of a single lead bullet in its chamber was one forged by a melted down demon-killing-knife, which would prove fatal to the game's loser. Carved into the side of the gun were inscriptions that its many years of use had worn down into illegibillity. The onset of rust was noticble on certain parts of the gun.

"Admiring her? I've never lost one game with this baby." He kissed the revolver, smirking smugly at her.

Meg scoffed, "There's a first time for everything."

"Tell yourself that if it makes you feel better."

"How exactly does you being dead land me on 'earth soil', as Paul puts it?" She never quite expected that their game would gain her anything other than a good time, although she liked the sense of danger. This was simply reason enough.

"An angel fellow put a charm on the gun, ya see. Balthazar was it? Anyway, you shouldn't be so quick to assume the outcome of our little game." His voice was cocky, it will be so sweet when he loses, Meg thought.

"Angels are not the most trustworthy of the bunch." Gabriel and Castiel included, she added in her mind.

"Let's start, the gun's pre-loaded." He recieved distrustful glares from Meg, "Do not worry, I'm as honest as Lucifur himself. I will go first." He pointed the gun at his head, firing it without a moment of hesistation. Click. Master Roulette tossed it to Meg, who caught it.

She pressed the nozzle onto her temple, taking a breath before wrapping her finger around the coldness of the trigger. Click. She returned the returned the revolver back to it's owner.

Click.

She took the gun. This was it, only five bullet chambers. It was either in this one or the next. Her heart beated quicker and quicker with excitment mixed with fear. She slowly rose the gun up to her head, not before smiling.  
"I'm not a homest gal, sorry." She swiftly turned around the gun, pointing it towards Master Roulette instead of herself, firing it directly at his skull. Her gut was correct, this chamber indeed held the bullet.

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this! Please review.


	15. God

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Castiel knew The Void was nothing more than mere wishful thinking on his sibling's part. The voice in the back of his mind beckoning him to explore the Void's possibility was pathetic hoping as well. He himself had died on several occasions, not one of these three times had casted him away into any sort of an afterlife.

Humans; the beautifully powerful souls they held. This earned them God's unconditional love. But angels, even soulless were God's second creation. Even so, this had not earned them any promise of happiness after their faithful service to their father.

Meg.

She was a human once, though it might have been centuries ago. Whatever mistake or sin that landed her in hell had stripped away her promise of access to Heaven. She had once been loved by God, likewise to her fellow species members. Seemingly endless torture stole her humanity, a demon being born from the former human.

Castiel's father, the majority of angels wouldn't dare say one word of ill will or hatred towards him. The exceptions usually were his enemies. However, his faith was also slipping, the angel struggled to put his father's actions into a larger context. To say Meg deserved better, was it blasphemy?

"Did you lose someone?" Garth asked, breaking his concentration. He seemed to have picked up on his thoughts about Meg.

"Yes." Castiel replied to the hunter, attempting to mask the sincerity that clung to his voice.

Garth had smiled, but not too much to as to seem insensitive.

"People we lose are never really gone, if you think about it. Who ever you lost is in Heaven, and in your heart."

"Meg is in neither." His voice was distant, cold almost. She was in his heart, as cheesy a it sounds. That didn't mean he wanted her there. She was never more than a source of conflict, whatever he seemed to feel for her added on to his confusion. If things had been different, he would have smited her from the beginning. Or rather, that's what he told himself.

"Do I need to get Mr. Fizzles out?"

"No. You don't." He told him sternly. His patience was wearing thin. Garth was meant to be a escape from the guilt he felt for the Winchesters. Now he was just plain irritating.

"What's wrong with the girl you lost? Meg, right?" The hunter whined. His concern for his friend's obvious.

" She's one one them. A abomination."

A demon. Hunters hunt demons. It was simple. Now Garth would discontinue their subject. Although, who said Garth was ever a normal hunter?

"If she's special, it doesn't matter what she is. People change, demons included."

This revelation felt true, like it was one of the few defining fact in the universe.

Castiel thought to himself, Meg had changed, did it matter she was a demon? He had already fallen far enough. Thinking honestly wasn't going to drag him further down.

Author Notes: Thanks for the support guys! :D


End file.
